1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solderless electrical connectors and terminals, and particularly relates to insulation-piercing or self-stripping electrical connectors and terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors including spring contact terminals and self-stripping wire terminals for connecting a plurality of insulated conductors to modular electronic circuit assemblies and terminals are well-known in the prior art. A connector for terminating conductors for multi-conductor terminals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,301, wherein an insert is used for forcing an insulated pair of electrical conductors into a cavity to destroy the electrical insulation and cause an electrical contact between the conductors and a conductive insert in the cavity. An electrical connector having an insulated housing with a cavity extending therethrough and an electrically conductive wedge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,571. The wedge is driven downward against an insulated wire to break the insulation and provide an electrical connection between a terminal in the housing and the wire and wedge. Electrical connectors including terminals having one or more deeply-slotted plates are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,335; 3,824,527; 3,835,444 and 3,854,114. Generally, such connectors including terminals having deeply-slotted plates are limited to use with solid electrical conductors and are not useful with stranded electrical conductors. Additionally, due to the deep slots for receiving the conductors, the overall height or profile of a connector including such terminals is high, and does not provide for the packaging density frequently required in electronic equipment packaging.
The connector of the present invention provides for reliable self-stripping electrical connections for both solid and stranded electrical conductors, and a flat terminal provides for a low-profile and increased packaging density of the electrical connector.